


La rage de vaincre

by PetitePirate



Category: Eyeshield 21
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-06-11 23:47:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15327081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetitePirate/pseuds/PetitePirate
Summary: Ils étaient tous les deux essoufflés. Mamori était aussi épuisée qu’Hiruma qui reprenait son souffle sur le terrain, et pourtant, elle ne bougeait pas. Leur acharnement était tellement palpable que les commentateurs ne parlaient que de ça.  Le duel à la mort entre Mamori Anezaki et Hiruma Yoichi. Qui vaincrait ?Mamori était debout et tremblait. De peur, de rage. Hiruma avait, encore une fois, trompé tout le monde et retourné toute la situation à son avantage. Saikyoudai Wizards avait sept points d’avance. La prochaine action de Shuhei White Angels, la dernière, se devait d’être décisive.Hiruma la toisait de son air sadique depuis l’autre bout du terrain. Pas besoin de signes ou de parole pour interpréter ce qu’il pensait."Alors, que vas-tu faire, fuckin’manager ?"





	1. Chapter 1

_ Wouaw ! C’est l’apogée de toute une carrière. Un combat qui fait rage entre deux des meilleurs esprits du football américain !

_ Riko-chan…

_ Personne n’aurait pu prévoir que le combat serait aussi passionnant !

_ Riko-chan ! Tes…tes cheveux ! s’écria Sanada.

La jeune femme se regarda dans la classe et poussa un cri en se rendant compte que, comme à chaque fois qu’elle s’emballait, elle avait tendance à ressembler à son père. La commentatrice du match s’empressa de rectifier sa coiffure.

_ Pardon… Les Shuhei White Angels contre les Saikyodai Wizards ! Ça risque d’être un combat à la mort !

_ Les rumeurs couraient, mais personne n’y faisait attention ! Mais la manager des Saikyodai Anezaki Mamori a bel et bien été débauchée pour être transférée chez les Shuhei White Angels ! Mais que va-t-il se passer ?

_ Je suivais les rumeurs qui disaient qu’elle sortait avec le quaterback Hiruma Yoichi ! Donc ce n’est pas vrai ?!

.

.

.

_Flash-Back_

 

_ Hiruma-san ! C’est donc vrai ?

L’ensemble du club de Saikyoudai hurlait à la mort sur le quaterback qui ne réagit pas, occupé qu’il était à pianoter frénétiquement sur son ordinateur.

_ Tch…, on ne peut jamais compter sur les femmes, marmonna Agon en jetant sa bouteille vide dans la corbeille.

Après le transfert temporaire de Mamori pour le match amical, le club avait été pratiquement laissé à l’abandon, la manager ayant été la seule personne à le nettoyer.

_ Qu’est-ce qu’on va faire ? s’enquit un membre de la ligne de défense avec inquiétude. Sans Anezaki-san, on pourrait perdre le prochain match.

_ Cette idiote va balancer toutes nos techniques à Shuhei, grommela Agon.

Hiruma attrapa son arme :

_ Tch…Peu importe. Avec ou sans fuckin’ manager, ce n’est pas ça qui va nous empêcher de gagner. Alors…

Un cliquetis informa l’équipe que l’arme était chargée. Ni une ni deux, ils se précipitèrent hors du club alors que les coups de feu pleuvaient.

_ DEPECHEZ-VOUS D’ALLER SUR LE TERRAIN, FUCKIN’NABOTS !

Il attendit que la salle soit déserte, à l’exception d’Agon qui croisait les bras en souriant.

_ Ça t’embête quand même un peu non ? C’est la seule à avoir mémorisé l’ensemble de tes stupides cartes.

La mitraillette vint reposer sur l’épaule du quaterback :

_ La théorie n’est pas la clé vers la victoire. Pour gagner, il faut être sur le terrain.

.

.

.

Mamori se tenait à distance des joueurs et des cheerleaders dans une espèce de box aménagée et arborait des écouteurs ainsi qu’un casque pour la tenir éloignée du bruit environnant. C’était extrêmement différent de ce qu’elle aurait aimé. Au lieu d’être entourée par ses amis, elle n’avait à sa disposition qu’une armée de garde du corps en costume qui veillait scrupuleusement à ce que son travail soit confidentiel.

Depuis le début du match, la manager s’activait à répertorier et croiser toutes les informations qu’elle avait. Finalement, elle enleva son casque et fit signe au quaterback Ichiro Takami pour qu’il la rejoigne.

_ Eh bien, Anezaki-san. As-tu une idée pour notre stratégie ?

_ Durant les deux dernières attaques, Saikyodai a anticipé sur une course vers la gauche.

_ Nous avions déjà renforcé notre défense sur la gauche, et Agon a quand même pu tacler Takagi, réfléchit le quaterback en s’asseyant près d’elle. Il faut faire autre chose. Nos chances sont limitées.

_ J’y suis presque. Mais ils ont reformé leur défense initiale.

Elle leva les yeux vers l’équipe ennemie dont elle avait été la manager, tous rassemblés autour d’Hiruma qui leur expliquait une nouvelle stratégie.

_ Hiruma-kun veut encore nous doubler.

Mamori dessina une croix et la montra à Takami.

_ Il faut voir au-delà du plan B.

Ils furent interrompus par un homme fébrile en costume blanc en soie.

_ Anezaki-san, dit-il d’une voix sévère. Vous nous faites perdre notre temps.

_ Mizuki-sama, je….

_ Chut ! J’ai payé votre transfert pour ce match très cher qui auraient pu me servir à débaucher Eyeshield 21 en personne.

_ Vous ne regretterez pas, promit Mamori, qui se prit la tête entre ses deux mains, plissant le front pour réfléchir.

_ Si nous perdons ce match, c’en est fini ! Trouvez une stratégie, bon sang !

_ Ca suffit, Mizuki-kun ! dit Takami en se levant. Vous n’arrangerez pas la situation en agissant comme tel.

Mais le dénommé Mizuki était intraitable. Mamori remit ses écouteurs et son casque. A nouveau, les cris furent étouffés. Et la jeune femme se sentit encore plus seule que jamais.

.

.

.

_ Flashback _

 

_ Shuhei ? Mais… c’est l’une des plus prestigieuse école du Japon ! Pourquoi est-ce qu’ils voudraient seulement m’engager ?

Mamori déjeunait avec son petit ami, le président du conseil étudiant, Minazawa Takeshi. Beau garçon, studieux et extrêmement ambitieux. A l’instant où il avait posé les yeux sur elle à son entrée à Saikyoudai, Takeshi avait su que Mamori avait été faite pour être une leader. Il l’avait portée dans son cœur et toujours poussée à être la meilleure dans tout ce qu’elle entreprenait.

Maintenant qu’ils sortaient ensemble depuis plus d’un an, Mamori avait optimisé ses capacités d’organisation et de discernement, et cela s’était ressenti dans son travail de manager.

_ Ils ont été impressionné par ton match contre Zokuto, répondit Takeshi. C’est Shuhei qui est en partenariat pour la sélection des meilleurs éléments, staff et joueurs, pour la NFL.

_ Takeshi-kun, déclara prudemment Mamori. Je croyais que tu m’avais dit que tu ne voulais pas te mêler de mon travail de manager de l’équipe de football américain.

_ Parce que je sais que toi et Hiruma-kun arrivez très bien à vous deux à gérer l’équipe, répondit son petit ami. Vous êtes deux esprits très aiguisés.

_ … Mais ?

_ Mais maintenant qu’il est assuré qu’Hiruma-kun portera Saikyoudai en finale du Rice Bowl, tu dois viser plus haut, Mamori-san. Tu dois viser la NFL !

Mamori se sentit mal.

_ Je sais que nous n’aurons aucun problème pour le Rice Bowl, concéda Mamori. Mais…le football américain, c’est aussi être avec son équipe, ses amis.

Takeshi secoua la tête.

_ Ce genre d’excuses n’est valable que pour les équipes du lycée. A Deimon, vous avez été soudés par le même désir : le Christmas Bowl. Mais dans le football professionnel, ce n’est pas pareil. Les joueurs saisissent les opportunités qui s’offrent à eux.

Mamori resta pensive. Elle savait qu’il avait raison. Hiruma, Agon, ou n’importe quel joueur n’hésiterait pas à accepter un transfert dans une meilleure équipe.

_ Je ne pense pas être prête pour ça…

_ Comme tu veux, dit doucement Takeshi. Je ne suis pas là pour te forcer. Mais il est important que tu te poses la question, Mamori : A quel point être manager compte pour toi ? Qu’est-ce que tu recherches dans ce poste ? Un hobby ? Ou une vraie vocation ?

La jeune femme entendit les paroles d’Hiruma dans sa tête.

_Ce qui compte, c’est la victoire, et rien d’autre_.

Qu’est-ce qui la retenait à Saikyoudai ?

.

.

.

_ Yah ! Mamori-san est vraiment entourée ! s’écria Suzuna depuis les tribunes.

N’ayant pas pu décider entre qui encourager entre Mamori et Hiruma, elle avait décidé de porter son vieil uniforme de pom-pom girl de Deimon. A côté d’elle Monta agitait des pancartes indiquant « Mamori-san ! Courage ! » ou encore « Mamori-san ! Tu es la plus belle MAX ! ». Sena se pencha par-dessus la rambarde et contempla l’air sérieux de son amie.

_ Wouaw… ils ont encore renforcé la sécurité autour d’elle. C’est fou ! Elle est carrément dans un box construit sur le terrain.

_ C’est pour éviter que ses stratégies ne soient vues, expliqua Musashi, les bras croisés. Probablement qu’ils ne font pas confiance à Hiruma…

Tous se tournèrent vers lui, indignés.

_ Mais c’est injuste ! se récria Sena.

_ Yah ! You-nii n’irait pas jusqu’à utiliser ce genre de méthode !

_ Injustice MAX !

Musashi haussa les épaules.

_ C’est comme ça. Shuhei est une école prestigieuse et ne veut que les meilleurs ! Ils gardent jalousement leur savoir.

_ Mais c’est étrange, murmura Sena. Que Mamori ait si brusquement quitté Saikyoudai…

_ Oh ne t’en fais pas, hein, le rassura Monta en entourant son bras de ses épaules. Si Mamori-san est mieux là-bas…

_ Ce n’est pas pour le mieux, commenta soudainement Yukimitsu.

Lui aussi fixait Mamori, les sourcils froncés.

_ Son expression… je la connais, dit-il à mi-voix avec une note de tristesse.

Les autres ne comprirent pas. Alors il continua :

_ Quand j’ai décidé de jouer au football, j’ai voulu fuir la solitude des révisions. Avoir des amis, avoir une vraie raison de me dépasser. Mais là…

Il pointa le doigt sur le casque que Mamori mettait sur ses oreilles.

_ …Mamori a la même expression que moi sur le visage. L’impression d’être seule au monde.

Et les autres regardèrent leur amie être complètement absorbée par ses calculs et ses croquis.

La foule s’affolait, mais elle restait stoïque. Dans son monde.

Seule.

.

.

.

_ Flashback _

 

Hiruma mit ses pieds sur la table et piétina la lettre que Mamori avait écrite. La manager avait attendu qu’ils soient seuls pour lui formuler sa demande.

Il s’en était douté, car ses espions lui avaient déjà relayé la nouvelle. En côtoyant Minazawa Takeshi, c’était inévitable qu’elle vise plus haut.

_ Tch, si tu veux t’en aller, alors va t’en, avait-il dit sans la regarder, continuant à nettoyer son arme.

Il y avait quelque chose derrière laquelle cette fuckin’manager cachait la peine que sa réplique lui avait infligé. Il fronça imperceptiblement les sourcils et la sonda alors qu’elle le regardait sans ciller.

_ C’est une opportunité en or, dit Mamori d’un ton neutre. Je ne pense pas être dans le tort en formulant ce désir. Ça ne durera qu’un match.

La colère. Elle cachait sa peine derrière une rancune, une colère sourde. Dirigée contre lui.

_ Et après quoi, fuckin’manager ? répliqua Hiruma. Tu comptes revenir ou accepter la proposition de ce fuckin’gros quand il te proposera la NFL ?

Elle parlait comme son fuckin’ petit ami. Mamori haussa le menton.

_ Pourquoi ? Tu resterais à Saikyoudai, toi, Hiruma, si tu avais été à ma place ?

Il ne répondit pas. Mamori prit cela pour une affirmation. Elle termina :

_ Tu me l’as dit il y a longtemps. Ce qui compte, c’est gagner, et rien d’autre. Plus rien ne me retient à Saikyoudai.

Elle s’inclina devant lui, comme s’il n’était qu’un étranger.

_ Je remercie Saikyoudai pour tout ce que vous m’avez apporté, dit-elle.

Alors qu’elle tournait les talons, la voix d’Hiruma lui parvint de loin.

_ Oh ? Et qu’est-ce qui te retenait ici, fuckin’ manager ?

Mamori s’arrêta et il vit ses épaules frémir imperceptiblement. Mais elle ne répondit pas et sortit.

.

.

.

_ Oh ! s’écria Sanada dont les cheveux s’emballaient à son tour. Mais regardez ce qu’il se passe au niveau du banc des Shuhei ! Le quaterback des Saikyoudai s’avance vers son ancienne manager !

_ Peut-on dire son ex petite amie ou cela n’est toujours pas confirmé ?

_ Oh ! Hiruma-kun semble avoir à affronter une armée de gardes du corps avant d’arriver à parler avec Anezaki Mamori !

_ Oh ! Il a sorti une arme d’on ne sait où ! Et serait-ce son fameux carnet de chantage dans sa main gauche ?

Les commentateurs se penchèrent tous les deux vers la scène où Hiruma, hilare, faisait feu à tout va. Il brisa la fenêtre du box de Mamori qui finalement se redressa en sursautant quand les éclats de verre volèrent partout.

La jeune femme poussa un cri de surprise et se protégea le visage. Cela n’empêcha pas un éclat de lui entrer profondément dans la peau et lui érafler l’arcade sourcilière. Quand elle émergea à nouveau de sous son bureau où elle s’était cachée, ce fut pour se retrouver nez à nez avec Hiruma qui la toisait d’un air triomphant.

_ Oy ! Fuckin’manager !

Le riche Mizuki intervint aussitôt.

_ Vous ! Vous n’avez aucun droit de débarquer ici !

Mais Hiruma ne lui prêta aucune attention. Mamori se releva péniblement et se tint le ventre, rendu endolori pendant la chute.

_ Hiruma-kun… Qu’est-ce que tu es venu faire ici ? Retourne à ton banc.

_ Te dire que tu vas perdre, fuckin’ manager. A la prochaine phase, je vais renforcer la défense sur le côté droit et je mettrai Agon sur la gauche.

Derrière lui, les joueurs de Saykyoudai poussèrent un glapissement choqué.

_ Il… Il est en train de dévoiler tout notre plan !

Mamori haussa un sourcil.

_ Tu as changé, Hiruma-kun, nota-t-elle amèrement. Tu me sous-estimes à ce point pour me balancer ta stratégie ?

_ Bien ! s’écria frénétiquement Mizuki. Donc on doit s’attendre à une défense renforcée à droite. Anezaki ! Préparez immédiatement une contre-attaque pour…

Mais Hiruma vida un chargeur pour le faire taire.

_ La ferme, fuckin’gros ! Toi, fuckin’manager, continua-t-il en pointant un doigt sur Mamori. Tu vas perdre aujourd’hui. Tu sais pourquoi ?

L’arcade sourcilière de Mamori saignait. Elle sourit. D’un sourire arrogant qu’elle n’avait pas eu depuis qu’il l’avait défiée de répondre à ses trois questions sur le football.

_ Je te trouve bien ambitieux, Hiruma, dit-elle en écartant les doigts. Mais vas-y, dis-moi ? Qu’est-ce qui m’empêcherait de te battre aujourd’hui ?

Il lut très vite les signes qu’elle faisait. Il ne répondit pas, se contentant de ricaner et se détourna pour regagner son banc, sa main bougeant rapidement.

_Je te battrai à plate couture._

_Tu le sais mieux que personne, fuckin’manager. Un match, ça s’expérimente sur le terrain, pas dans un bureau._

Mamori n’avait jamais vu le quaterback ainsi. Cette fois-ci, ça se lisait sur son visage, sur les ordres qu’il proférait à ses joueurs.

Il avait la rage de vaincre.

Tellement que ses mains tremblaient.

.

.

.

_ TIME OUT ! hurla Mamori.

Takami, le quaterback s’empressa de hurler la même chose. Il ne restait que six secondes. Six secondes pour tout changer.

Ils étaient tous les deux essoufflés. Mamori était aussi épuisée qu’Hiruma qui reprenait son souffle sur le terrain, et pourtant, elle ne bougeait pas. Leur acharnement était tellement palpable que les commentateurs ne parlaient que de ça.

Le duel à la mort entre Mamori Anezaki et Hiruma Yoichi.

Qui vaincrait ?

Mamori était debout et tremblait. De peur, de rage. Hiruma avait, encore une fois, trompé tout le monde et retourné toute la situation à son avantage. Saikyoudai avait sept points d’avance. La prochaine action de Shuhei, la dernière, se devait d’être décisive.

Hiruma la toisait de son air sadique depuis l’autre bout du terrain. Pas besoin de signes ou de parole pour interpréter ce qu’il pensait.

_Alors, que vas-tu faire, fuckin’manager ? Ton équipe est trop épuisée pour marquer un nouveau touchdown._

Mamori grinçait des dents. Ils allaient perdre. Depuis quand avait-elle une telle rage de vaincre. Elle jeta un coup d’œil vers la tribune d’en face. Takeshi la regardait, son téléphone à la main. Mamori regarda le message qu’il lui avait envoyé.

_Courage. Tu peux encore inverser la tendance. Concentre-toi._

.

.

.

Hiruma entendit un de ses nombreux téléphones sonner. Il avait pris pour habitude de garder une trace de tous les téléphones de son équipe, afin de pouvoir les pister. Alors il avait envahi cet espace de leur vie privée en configurant chaque téléphone pour recevoir tous les messages et les appels de ses coéquipiers.

De quoi remplir son carnet de menaces une fois de plus.

Il vit que celui configuré comme celui de Mamori avait sonné. Un appel en absence.

« Hôpital ».

_Oui, Anezaki Mamori. Nous avons eu les résultats de votre prise de sang. Il faudrait que vous nous rappeliez au plus vite._

_._

_._

_._


	2. Chapter 2

 

Flash-Back

_ Qu’est-ce que tu es venu faire ici, fuckin’ binoclard ?

Takeshi ne se formalisa pas de l’insulte. Il connaissait Hiruma depuis un bon moment. Dès la rentrée de Mamori, il était venu l’engueuler à la porte d’entrée de l’université.

_ _Dépêche-toi, fuckin’manager_. ! avait-il hurlé. _T’as deux ans de retard et il y a une montagne de travail qui t’attend_!

_ Mamori a été contactée par Shuhei pour être leur manager. Elle a accepté. Elle va venir te le dire d’une minute à l’autre.

_ Et alors ? Tu es venu rapporter en premier, comme un gentil fuckin’ toutou ?

Takeshi eut un sourire.

_ Pendant toute cette année, je n’ai jamais compris pourquoi Mamori s’obstinait à rester dans cette équipe. Mais maintenant, je sais.

Hiruma ne le regardait pas, occupé qu’il était à écrire sur son ordinateur. Takeshi finit par dire :

_ J’aimerais faire un pari avec toi, Hiruma-kun.

A l’annonce du mot « pari », le quaterback partit dans un fou rire sadique.

_ Es-tu sûr de ce que tu demandes, fuckin’binoclard ?

_ Si Mamori arrive à amener les Shuhei White Angels à la victoire, tu la laisses partir.

Hiruma sourit.

_ Oh ? Et si elle perd ?

Takeshi avait cet air suffisant sur le regard, le même air qu’il surprenait parfois sur le visage de la manager depuis qu’elle sortait avec lui.

_ Tu feras tout ce qui est en ton pouvoir pour la garder avec toi. C’est un élément crucial de ton équipe. Mais nous savons tous les deux que l’équipe est incapable de remplir toutes ses ambitions. Elle vaut plus que ça.

Par équipe, il entendait Hiruma. Et par ambitions, il n’entendait pas seulement sur le plan professionnel. Hiruma retourna à son ordinateur.

_ Et donc quoi ? Tu vas aller décider pour elle ?

_ Elle a déjà décidé, répondit Takeshi. Le seul obstacle entre elle et la NFL, c’est toi. Même si elle finit par rester avec toi, un jour, elle finira par t’en vouloir et elle partira. Plus rien ne la retient dans l’équipe de Saikyoudai.

Hiruma fit éclater sa bulle de chewing-gum. Là encore, Takeshi ne semblait pas parler uniquement du football.

_ Alors, on a un marché ? reprit le président du conseil étudiant.

Finalement, le quaterback ferma son ordinateur et toisa Takeshi avec un sourire.

_ Je ne vois pas ce que j’ai à gagner dans ton fuckin’pari.

Le jeune homme haussa un sourcil.

_ Et qu’est-ce que tu veux ?

Le sourire d’Hiruma s’élargit.

_ Le président du conseil étudiant ? Fils d’un grand exporteur mondial qui me demande ce que je veux ? Voilà qui est intéressant.

_ Hm, ricana Takeshi, tu as toujours été un parfait opportuniste, Hiruma-kun. Alors, qu’est-ce que tu veux ?

Quelques minutes plus tard, quand Mamori entra avec sa lettre de démisssion, Takeshi était déjà parti.

.

.

.

 

 

_ Set ! Hut ! Hut !

Takami recula de deux pas pour prendre de l’élan mais déjà la défense commençait à faiblir. Il donna la balle au running-back. Le Wide Receiver entama une course vers la gauche avec lui. Mais alors qu’ils passaient la défense, Hiruma et Agon leur barraient déjà le chemin. Agon fonça vers le running-back.

_ Oh ! Il semblerait déjà qu’Agon soit prêt à intercepter le running-back mais… mais attendez ! Il fonce vers Takami-kun ! hurla Sanada.

Mamori grimaça. Hiruma avait déjà anticipé que Takami garderait la balle.

_ Takami recule alors qu’Agon va se jeter sur lui mais…mais que fait-il ? Il fait une passe vers le Wide Receiver !

Mamori sourit. Avec Agon hors du tableau, seul Hiruma serait seul. Et il ne pourrait arrêter

_ Kekekeke, ricana Hiruma qui courait sur le terrain. Tu es tombé dans mon piège, fuckin’manager !

_ Mais…Mais que se passe-t-il ? Agon a pivoté et court vers le Wide Receiver !

Dans sa tête, Mamori entendait les paroles d’Hiruma.

_C’est fini, fuckin’manager. Ce fuckin’dreadlocks est bien trop rapide._

Agon se jeta sur le Wide Receiver juste alors que ce dernier faisait une passe au running-back qui se mit à courir.

_ Hiruma-kun prend en chasse le running-back des Shuhei… et il s’apprête à le stopper !

Hiruma visa les pieds et le running-back lâcha la balle qui rebondit par terre. Mais le quaterback se rendit trop tard compte de son erreur, et ce fus juste à ce moment que Mamori lâcha un petit sourire.

_ C’est toi qui a perdu, Hiruma-kun. Tu aurais dû faire plus attention. A trop alterner entre la droite et la gauche, tu n’as pas pris en compte dans tes calculs…que le Tight End pouvait aussi arriver par le milieu de la ligne de défense.

_ TOUCHDOWN ! hurla Sanada.

.

.

.

_ Vous l’avez fait ! Les plus grandes équipes de la NFL s’arrachent vos compétences de manager. Quand vous représenterez Shuhei, nous aurons une promotion d’enfer ! Nous devons finaliser votre transfert.

Mizuki écrasa son cigare et se rua vers Mamori qui tenait encore son bloc-notes serré contre elle. La jeune femme n’avait rien dit depuis que l’arbitre avait sifflé le coup final. Ils avaient gagné.

Takeshi et Hiruma avaient raison. Ce qui comptait, c’était la victoire, et rien d’autre.

Lentement, la jeune femme se leva, et traversa le stade vers les vestiaires. Tous autour d’elle étaient occupés à se congratuler, de sorte que personne ne la vit rentrer. Elle entra dans les toilettes des filles et verrouilla la porte principale derrière elle.

_Ce qui comptait, c’était la victoire, et rien d’autre._

Mamori renvoya tout ce qu’elle avait dans l’estomac.

_Ce qui comptait, c’était la victoire, et rien d’autre._

Elle toussait, crachotait. Des larmes et des sanglots secouèrent son corps frêle et faible.

_Ce qui compte, c’est la victoire._

Alors pourquoi avait-elle l’impression d’avoir perdu ?

Son téléphone sonna.

« Hôpital ».

Elle décrocha.

.

.

.

_ Etrange réaction pour une fuckin’victoire.

Mamori sortait des toilettes en s’essuyant les mains. Hiruma était adossé au mur et l’attendait. Elle ne répondit pas tout de suite, ce qui lui laissa le temps de compléter.

_ Tu te rappelles de ce que tu avais dit, Hiruma-kun ? Que seule la victoire comptait.

Il ferma les yeux.

_ La victoire ne fait pas tout, apparemment. Ce que tu as fait pour l’acquérir est la cause de ton état.

Il n’avait pas juré, ce qui témoignait du sérieux de ses paroles. Mamori ne le regardait pas.

_ J’ai encore été égoïste, non ? Mais tu l’as été avant moi, Hiruma-kun. Je n’étais qu’un pion comme un autre qui mènerait l’équipe à la victoire.

Aucune réponse. Mamori continua sur sa lancée :

_ Tu es aussi doué que moi quand il s’agit de faire l’autruche, Hiruma-kun. Mais comme tu l’as dit, seule la victoire compte. Ce match n’a aucune valeur de toute manière, vu que Saikyoudai était déjà qualifié pour le prochain tour.

La réponse tomba comme un coup de grâce :

_ Tu as été une belle déception, fuckin’manager.

Mamori sentit ses yeux s’emplir de larmes et elle recula pour s’éloigner de lui.

_ Toi aussi Hiruma. Tu as été une déception. J’ai cru que tu m’arrêterai.

_ Tch…Tu n’es pas ce genre de femme, fuckin’manager.

_ Et toi tu n’es pas ce genre d’homme, n’est-ce pas ?

Il ne répondit pas. A chaque fois qu’il gardait le silence, c’était un coup de grâce. Mamori sourit et tourna les talons.

_ Je sais. Je n’aurai pas dû en attendre autant de ta part. Au revoir, Hiruma-kun.

Il lui lança :

_ On se retrouvera à nouveau sur le terrain. Et cette fois, nous vous écraserons. Alors tu as intérêt à bien entraîner ton équipe, fuckin’manager.

Le ton semblait moqueur. Mamori eut un maigre sourire :

_ Et cette fois, je ne tomberai pas malade en te battant. Ce sera un combat d’égale à égal.

Hiruma eut un sourire. Ils étaient tous deux animés par la rage de vaincre.

.

.

.

_ Flashback _

_ Très bien ? Alors, qu’est-ce que le quaterback Hiruma Yoichi veut de moi ? Des parts dans l’entreprise de mon père ?

Le concerné leva son index droit devant lui.

_ Les renseignements sur tous les employés de cette entreprise.

Takeshi haussa un sourcil, mais finit par hocher la tête.

_ Il fallait s’y attendre.

Hiruma leva un deuxième doigt.

_ Une subvention d’au moins 1 million de yens par semestre pour les entraînements en Amérique.

_ Tu commences à être exigeant…

_ Tu doutes des capacités de ta fuckin’petite amie ?

Takeshi soupira.

_ C’est tout ? Parce que dans ce cas, je devrai revoir mes conditions aussi : tu auras tout ça si Saikyoudai gagnent le tournoi, et pas seulement le match contre Shuhei à venir. Si Shuhei gagne le tournoi, en revanche, tu perdras.

Hiruma leva un troisième doigt. Un éclair rouge était passé dans ses yeux.

_ Troisième chose : tu ne t’approcheras plus d’Anezaki.

Takeshi ne put s’empêcher de tressaillir. Pourtant, il s’y attendait. Mais l’entendre de quelqu’un comme Hiruma Yoichi était un coup qui mettait en lumière beaucoup de choses.

_ Pourquoi ? Ce n’est pas par ma seule volonté qu’elle est avec moi.

_ Kekekeke…Tu crois ? Qu’est-ce qui ait fait qu’un jour, subitement, cette fuckin’manager ait accepté ta putain de confession ?

Takeshi blêmit.

_ Peu importe comment cela a commencé, rétorqua-t-il. Mamori va être la manager des Shuhei White Angels. Et elle gagnera.

_ Si tu le penses vraiment, alors quel est le but de ce fuckin’pari ?

Ils s’affrontèrent du regard et finalement, Takeshi inspira à fond :

_ Tu es comme moi. Un manipulateur. Tu connais ses points faibles et tu es capable de la convaincre à rester avec toi.

Hiruma lâcha un rire moqueur.

_ Je n’ai pas eu à la convaincre toutes ces années. Qu’est-ce que ça fait, fuckin’binoclard ? De savoir que la seule raison pour laquelle elle est avec toi n’a rien à voir avec ton fuckin’ numéro de charme ?

 

.

.

_ Qu’est-ce qui ne va pas ? demanda Mamori à son petit ami.

Ce dernier avait passé le début de la soirée de bonne humeur. Puis, petit à petit, son visage s’était assombri et il était demeuré silencieux.

Tous deux marchaient dans la rue sombre jusqu’à la maison de Mamori.

_ Rien, dit-il.

_ Pour quelqu’un dont l’équipe vient de gagner, tu es bien sombre, nota la manager.

Il y eut un silence, puis :

_ Je pourrai en dire de même pour toi.

Le ton était amer. Mamori se tourna vers lui, surprise.

_ Je t’ai vu à la fin du match. Ça t’a rendue malade, n’est-ce pas ? De jouer contre _lui_.

La jeune femme haussa un sourcil.

_ « Lui » ? Hiruma-kun ? Depuis quand tu as un problème avec lui ?

Takeshi n’avait jamais côtoyé Hiruma. Il savait qu’ils ne s’entendraient pas d’une part et également parce qu’il laissait une totale liberté à Mamori concernant le football américain. Jusqu’à il n’y a pas longtemps.

_ Jusqu’où es-tu prête à aller pour te retrouver au sommet, Mamori ? demanda-t-il dans un souffle.

Mamori ne répondit pas.

_ Je ne comprends pas ce que tu veux dire…

Sa voix était tremblante.

_ Ce n’est pas ce que ton comportement me dit, répondit Takeshi, d’un ton presque accusateur, d’abord la grossesse…

_ Je t’ai dit que l’hôpital a appelé ! se défendit Mamori. C’était dû au stress, je ne suis pas enceinte !

_ Alors pourquoi tu n’es pas prête à faire ce qu’il faut pour t’élever ? répliqua son petit ami. Pourquoi tu te rends malade pour cette équipe de ratés ?

Mamori ouvrit les yeux ronds. Une colère indignée gronda en elle.

_ Wouaw… Je pensais que tu avais juste un problème avec Hiruma-kun, mais en fait, c’est toute l’équipe qui te pose problème, maintenant ? Je te signale que j’ai quitté les Saikyoudai comme tu me l’as dit parce que les Shuhei m’ouvriraient plus de portes !

Takeshi la sonda du regard. Elle cilla. Il secoua la tête.

_ Tu as quitté les Saikyoudai à cause d’Hiruma, lâcha-t-il, de but en blanc.

Elle tressaillit.

_ Que…Mais non !

_ Qu’attendais-tu de lui qu’il ne t’a pas donnée pour que tu t’en ailles ?

Mamori secoua la tête.

_ Est-ce que tu serais jaloux d’Hiruma ? Après tout ce temps passé ensemble, tu doutes encore de moi ?

_ Tu ne t’en rends même pas compte ? Ou tu vis dans le déni depuis tout ce temps ?

Ils étaient arrivés devant chez elle. Mamori attrapa Takeshi par le bras et lui offrit le plus long baiser de leur relation.

_ Je t’ _interdis_ de croire que je ne t’aime pas.

Et elle rentra chez elle, sous le regard de son petit ami. Ce dernier se mordit la lèvre. Apparemment, lui aussi était capable de croire les idioties d’Hiruma.

.

.

.

Mamori ne revint pas dans l’équipe de football de Saikyoudai.

Hiruma avait déjà pris ses dispositions.

_ Aucune raison d’attendre quelqu’un qui pourrait ne jamais revenir, avait-il dit à une équipe déconfite.

En réalité, Mizuki utilisa ses relations pour faire transférer Mamori dans l’équipe de Shuhei. Les responsables du tournoi l’autorisèrent exceptionnellement à rester à Saikyoudai en tant qu’étudiante, car elle n’était pas un joueur, mais une manager. Les conditions furent négociées entre les Wizards, notamment avec l’interdiction de Mamori à avoir accès au terrain de football de Saikyoudai ainsi que du local de football.

 La jeune femme décida même d’abandonner son cursus d’enseignement et de puériculture pour se réorienter dans une filière plus adaptée à ses compétences.

Takeshi accueillit cette nouvelle avec fierté.

_ Je vois que tu as décidé de prendre au sérieux ton boulot de manager. C’est donc ta nouvelle vocation ?

Mamori hocha la tête.

_ Je pense que mes compétences seront mieux utilisées qu’en tant que professeur de maternelle. Et toi ? As-tu pu réfléchir depuis notre dernière conversation ?

Il baissa la tête, puis, après s’être assuré que personne ne les regardait, prit ses mains dans les siennes.

_ Je sais que nous devons continuer. Ensemble. Et c’est tout ce qui compte.

.

.

.

L’entraînement à Shuhei n’avait rien à voir avec Saikyoudai. Aucun coup de feu, aucun chien courant derrière les joueurs, tous étaient d’une endurance remarquable. Mamori, quant à elle, avait commencé à élaborer un livret entier de stratégie en prévision du nouveau match qui se présentait.

L’avantage, c’était que Mizuki n’était pas là et que Takumi était un quaterback gentil, malgré son exigence.

L’inconvénient, c’était que Mamori se sentait extrêmement seule. Certes, elle s’occupait de chaque joueur, mais ces derniers ne lui faisaient pas confiance.

Et apparemment, ils n’étaient pas les seuls

_ Belle victoire, Anezaki, commenta Agon, qui l’avait attendue à la fin d’un de ses cours un jour.

Mamori ne répondit pas. Agon se décolla du mur et avança vers elle.

_ J’espère que ça valait le coup, tout de même.

_ Tu as toujours eu un grand respect envers les personnes ambitieuses et avides de victoire, Agon, nota Mamori. Pourquoi est-ce si difficile de l’accepter venant de moi ?

Elle le connaissait assez pour savoir exactement ce qui l’énervait dans cette histoire.

_ Difficile de concevoir qu’une femme ait pu te battre ?

Il serra les poings et grinça des dents.

_ Fais attention, Anezaki, murmura-t-il, tu n’es plus notre manager, et tu n’es plus sous la protection d’Hiruma. Ce qui veut dire que je peux te casser la gueule si j’en ai envie.

_ Tu oserais ? Si tu te bats avec quelqu’un, Saikyoudai risque d’être disqualifié. Je ne suis pas sûre qu’Hiruma soit assez en colère contre moi pour te pardonner.

C’était un constat formulé de manière neutre. Agon soupira.

_ Tu as fait une énorme erreur en te séparant de nous.

Mamori sentit quelque chose lui retourner l’estomac. Mais elle eut le courage de répliquer :

_ Tu deviens trop sentimental, Agon. Pour un peu, je penserai que ça te fait de la peine qu’une équipe se sépare.

Le joueur fronça les sourcils. Il s’avança vers elle, menaçant, dans le seul but de l’intimider. Mais Mamori avait côtoyé Hiruma bien assez longtemps pour reconnaître le bluff quand elle le voyait. Et comme elle s’y attendait, Agon s’arrêta :

_ On se retrouvera sur le terrain.

.


	3. Chapter 3

Toute l’équipe de Saikyoudai était venue voir le match entre Shuhei White Angels et Ojo Silver Knights. Takami fut heureux de se retrouver contre ses anciens coéquipiers.

_ Faisons tous de notre mieux, dit Sakuraba en serrant la main de Takami.

Ce dernier sourit et hocha la tête.

_ Heureux de te retrouver ici, dit Sakuraba en voyant Mamori. Tu es une excellente manager, et c’est un honneur de se mesurer à toi.

Mamori hocha la tête en souriant. Le match allait commencer, aussi retourna-t-elle dans son box. Elle mit ses écouteurs, son casque et ferma brièvement les yeux. Faire le vide. Plus rien n’existait : pas les commentateurs, pas le public, pas toute l’équipe de Saikyoudai dans les gradins qui regardait le moindre de ses mouvements.

Maintenant, personne ne pourrait dire que sa victoire avait été par ses connaissances de l’équipe. Maintenant, c’était le moment de montrer à tous ce dont elle était capable.

.

.

.

_ C’est…C’est incroyable ! s’écria Ikkyu depuis les gradins. Shuhei a douze points d’avance. Si Ojo ne reprend pas la balle cette fois, ils sont fichus.

_ Ce bâtard de Takami joue trop sur la droite, dit Agon. Ça m’étonnerait que Shin Seijourou le laisse jouer encore comme ça longtemps.

Hiruma ne répondit pas, soufflant sa bulle de chewing-gum. Takami et Mamori formaient un duo redoutable sur le terrain. Mais le fait qu’elle soit obligée de se trouver dans un box, coupée de son équipe, était un gros handicap.

_ Allez Mamori-saaaan !

Ikkyu portait une grande pancarte pleine de cœurs et s’agitait alors qu’Akaba à côté faisait vibrer les cordes de sa guitare. Apparemment, seul Agon semblait trouver quelque chose à redire de la situation.

_ Oy, dit-il, suffisamment bas pour que seul Hiruma l’entende. Tu n’aurais pas pu la faire chanter pour qu’elle reste dans l’équipe ?

Ce dernier fit éclater sa bulle de chewing-gum et répondit :

_ Notre équipe ne repose pas que sur une seule personne. Si cette fuckin’manager décide de se barrer, c’est son problème.

Shuhei remporta le match.

.

.

.

_ Vos analyses sont tout à fait normales, dit le docteur en contemplant son bloc-notes. Mais vous avez une tension extrêmement basse que rien n’explique.

Il posa à Mamori des questions sur son alimentation, son activité physique, ses études. Rien n’expliquait un tel état.

_ Je ne saurai quoi prescrire si ce n’est des vitamines et du repos, conclut-il en lui tendant une feuille.

Mamori hocha la tête et sortit de l’hôpital. Son corps semblait malade, mais elle ne savait pas de quoi. Son petit ami l’attendait au coin de la rue.

_ Tout va bien ? demanda-t-il anxieusement. Que t’as dit le médecin ?

_ Ce n’est pas encore un bébé, si tu tiens à le savoir, répondit Mamori avec un sourire.

Mais Takeshi semblait très sérieux. Mamori lui raconta.

_ Tu dois te reposer entre les entraînements, lui conseilla Takeshi. Tu es trop anxieuse. Shuhei est en quart de finale et vous ne jouez pas avant la semaine prochaine. Ca te laisse bien du temps pour te reposer.

Ils retournèrent ensemble à l’université et se séparèrent une fois dans le bâtiment.

_ Je vais au centre commercial avec Sara et Ako après les cours, l’informa Mamori. A demain !

Il lui fit un signe de la main et son sourire disparut quand Mamori eut disparu au bout du couloir.

Takeshi se demandait si le mal-être de sa petite amie était dû à sa séparation de l’équipe de Saikyoudai. La trop grande compassion de Mamori était une qualité, mais également sa plus grande faiblesse.

Ce jour-là, alors que le professeur expliquait une théorie au tableau, le regard de Mamori dériva sur le terrain de football où elle pouvait apercevoir l’entraînement de football, accompagné des tirs d’Hiruma et des jappements de Cerberus.

Mamori les observa pendant un moment. Elle savait qu’Hiruma se sentait observé mais qu’il ne se retournait pas.

_On se retrouvera à nouveau sur le terrain. Et cette fois, nous vous écraserons. Alors tu as intérêt à bien entraîner ton équipe, fuckin’manager._

.

.

.

Saikyoudai Wizards contre les Mammouths Naga. L’équipe d’Unsui. Agon semblait heureux de pouvoir se mesurer à son frère et lui montrer qu’il était encore totalement plus fort que lui. Le démarrage sembla difficile pour Deimon.

Dans les gradins, Mamori était venue avec les Shuhei White Angels, Takeshi ainsi qu’une armée de secrétaires dépêchés par Mizuki pour prendre toutes les notes du match sur lesquels Mamori devait se concentrer plus tard.

La jeune femme n’en pouvait plus de ce tapement de touches de claviers, de ces comparaisons de notes qui l’empêchait de savourer le match.

Elle entraîna Takeshi vers l’entrée des gradins et s’accouda à la rambarde pour mieux observer le match.

_ Tu aurais dû rester là-bas, dit son petit ami. Ils ont besoin de toi pour savoir quoi noter et enregistrer.

Mamori balaya sa réplique de la main. Elle paraissait soucieuse et malade.

_ Un match, ça s’expérimente sur le terrain, dit-elle.

_ Joli. C’est de qui ?

Mamori désigna Hiruma du menton qui tirait sur Jumonji pour son incapacité à se dresser contre le défenseur des Nagas. Elle ne vit pas l’air renfrogné de Takeshi.

Le match était serré. Mamori grinçait des dents et ses mains étaient endolories à force d’agripper la rambarde, tandis que la formation de Saikyoudai changeait une fois de plus. Elle avait suivi intensément ce qu’il se passait : la ligne de Naga était postée cinq centimètres derrière la ligne durant les deux derniers down : ils attendaient une course.

Hiruma devait faire une passe à Ikkyu s’il voulait réussir à marquer le touchdown qui les distancerait avant de perdre l’opportunité d’attaque. Mais Ikkyu se plaça près d’Hiruma, Agon plus loin un peu derrière Banba.

«  _Ne fais pas une course. Ne fais pas une course. Une passe longue à Ikkyu…une passe longue à Ikkyu…_  »

Elle en était malade.  Hiruma ne POUVAIT PAS risquer une course. Mamori se sentit encore très mal. Inconsciemment, ses doigts bougèrent pour former les signes : Passe longue Ikkyu, passe longue Ikkyu…, puis une main s’abattit sur la sienne.

_ Arrête, dit Takeshi. Tu n’es plus manager de Saikyoudai.

_ Je sais…

Mamori serra les dents, mais hocha la tête. Ses mains étaient calleuses à présent. Quand l’arbitre siffla, Hiruma recula de deux pas, puis… envoya la balle le plus loin qu’il put en direction d’Agon qui avait distancé son frère.

Touchdown.

Mamori se sentit tout à coup légère et heureuse et poussa un cri de joie avec tous les autres supporters.

Saikyoudai remporta le match.

.

.

.

Mamori avait décidé de travailler au bureau du conseil des étudiants, où tout était plus calme et où Mizuki ne viendrait pas l’embêter. Depuis un moment, elle éditait les vidéos, prenait des notes, jetait les informations superflues et faisait les comptes de l’équipe. Quand elle repassait les vidéos, elle se rendit compte que sur le zoom d’Hiruma, ce dernier avait jeté un coup d’œil discret vers les tribunes, là où elle était.

Elle sourit.

Il avait vu son signe.

La culpabilité la reprit à nouveau. Takeshi avait raison : elle ne pouvait pas aider Saikyoudai maintenant.

Des larmes commencèrent à couler. Takeshi avait raison : il fallait viser les sommets.

Mais son équipe lui manquait : les bouffonneries d’Akaba qui entraînait souvent Ikkyu sous l’œil confus de Yamato et Taka, qui se retrouvaient souvent entre eux, les tirs et les jurons d’Hiruma, la rivalité d’Agon qui râlait, n’étant pas habitué à ce rythme intensif d’entraînement, les grognements de Cerberus…

 _On s’en fout de ces fuckin’ sentiments de compassion_ , aurait dit Hiruma.

_ Ce qui compte, c’est la victoire, murmura Mamori pour elle-même, les larmes coulant sur ses joues.

Et elle tomba épuisée sur les notes de l’équipe.

Sans entendre le bruit d’une bulle de chewing-gum derrière la porte.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Takeshi la réveilla en lui secouant doucement l’épaule.

_ Tu devrais aller te reposer.

_ Je vais bien, dit Mamori en se frottant les yeux.

Takeshi s’agenouilla vers elle et porta une main à son visage. Il paraissait inquiet.

_ Peut-être que tu n’es pas prête à supporter autant de pression, déclara-t-il lentement. Peut-être qu’il faudrait arrêter les activités extra-scolaires pour le moment.

Mamori se leva.

_ Je fais juste un travail de management pour une équipe de football d’université, c’est supportable. Je vais juste me prendre quelque chose.

Quand elle revint, quelques minutes plus tard avec un café, son petit ami était en train de travailler à son tour à éditer les vidéos. Mamori sourit et reprit sa place.

_ Tiens ? Je ne savais pas que tu buvais ce genre de choses, s’étonna Takeshi.

Mamori prit une gorgée de café noir sans sucres et essaya de ne pas grimacer.

_ C’est pas si mauvais, dit-elle en reposant la tasse.

.

.

.

A quelques pas de là, la vendeuse de la patisserie Kuriya s’inclinait et disait poliment :

_ Merci d’avoir choisi notre boutique !

Son collègue apparut à ses côtés et murmura :

_ Wouaw, il était effrayant, cet étudiant !

_ Je sais, murmura la vendeuse, heureusement que tous nos clients amateurs de choux à la crème ne sont pas comme ça ! Tu as vu cette mitraillette qu’il avait avec lui ?

.

.

.


	4. Chapter 4

_ Tu as fait quoi ?!

Takeshi regarda autour de lui, mais le cri de Mamori était passé inaperçu dans le couloir désert.

_ J’ai demandé à ce que tu sois temporairement retirée de la composition de l’équipe pour le prochain match.

Mamori se rapprocha de lui. Elle fulminait :

_ Takeshi, dit-elle froidement, de quel droit tu te permets de décider pour moi ?

Takeshi fronça les sourcils.

_ Tu avais l’air épuisé, je ne pouvais pas te laisser travailler dans cet état…

_ Tu n’avais pas à le faire à ma place. Je ne me permettrai jamais d’être un fardeau pour mon équipe. Si je sais que je peux le faire, je le ferai.

_ Je m’inquiète pour toi, Mamori, supplia Takeshi en l’attrapant par les épaules, je veux que tu gagnes, mais pas au prix de ta santé ! Si tu continues ainsi, alors c’est inutile !

La jeune femme secoua la tête et tourna les talons pour appeler Mizuki afin de rajouter son nom à la liste du staff présent sur le terrain.

.

.

.

Quand Mamori toqua à la porte, elle vit Mizuki, Takami ainsi que deux membres responsables du tournoi qui la toisait. Elle s’inclina respectueusement puis s’assit en face d’eux.

_ Savez-vous pourquoi vous êtes là ? demanda l’un des organisateurs.

Mamori répondit poliment :

_ Je ne sais pas.

Mizuki se frotta le visage d’une main et lui jeta un regard noir.

_ Nous avons reçu des accusations selon lesquelles vous seriez impliqués dans la victoire des Wizards Saikyoudai contre les Mammouth Naga.

Mamori sursauta et sentit un courant glacé l’effleurer.

_ Quoi ?

_ Confirmez-vous ce fait ?

La jeune femme ne répondit pas. Takami la regardait avec tristesse. Mizuki semblait s’impatienter de son manque de réponse.

Les deux membres continuèrent et l’un d’eux prit une télécommande pour allumer une télé.

_ Nous avons visionné les enregistrements des caméras des tribunes lorsque l’accusation nous est parvenue. Nous vous voyons ici.

Mamori se vit dans la télévision, sa main bougeant pour faire de discrets signes avant que Takeshi ne l’arrête.

_ Confirmez-vous que vous étiez bel et bien en train de donner une stratégie à Saikyoudai ?

La gorge de Mamori se serra et elle agrippa les bords de sa jupe. L’enregistrement continuait : cette fois, ils montraient la suite du match. Hiruma qui faisait une passe courte à Agon.

_ Si Hiruma-san a suivi vos instructions, vous savez que Saikyoudai pourrait être disqualifié du tournoi.

_ Disqualifié ? répéta Mamori d’une voix tremblante.

_ Bien évidemment, il en va de même pour vous, répliqua Mizuki. Notre équipe ne peut pas tolérer que vous donniez votre aide à une autre. Nous sommes là pour gagner.

Mamori serra les dents. Elle se voyait confrontée à un choix : pénaliser Saikyoudai ou sa propre équipe. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Son cerveau n’arrivait pas à élaborer toutes les possibilités.

_ Je…, murmura-t-elle.

Que faire ? Avouer la vérité ? Ou démentir ? Mamori ne savait pas quoi faire.

_ Je n’ai jamais essayé de donner une quelconque stratégie à Saikyoudai, murmura-t-elle finalement à mi-voix.

Mizuki se renfrogna :

_ Le cas sera examiné par la commission. D’ici là, vous aurez le droit d’être sur le terrain pour le match des Takekura, vu que nous n’avons pas de manager de remplacement. Mais une fois la décision rendue, si vous êtes exclue de l’équipe pour triche, vous n’aurez plus le droit de mettre le pied sur le terrain d’entraînement de Shuhei.

.

.

.

Quand Mamori sortit de la pièce, elle eut la mauvaise surprise de tomber sur Hiruma, qui semblait l’attendre. Du moins, il était nonchalamment adossé contre le mur du couloir, signe qu’il avait sûrement écouté la conversation via un micro planqué dans la salle :

_ Kekeke… Si tu avais compromis les chances de Saikyoudai, Shuhei aurait pu aller droit en finale, fuckin’ex-manager.

Mamori se rendit compte que cela faisait des jours qu’ils n’avaient pas eu une discussion de vive voix :

_ Et tu aurais pu confirmer leur version aussi et me pousser hors de l’équipe, Hiruma. Ça aurait été une belle revanche, non ? De dire la vérité.

_ La vérité n’importe pas, fuckin’manager, la coupa-t-il brutalement. Ne te l’ai-je pas dit ?

Il se rapprocha, les sourcils froncés.

_ Si je dois te battre, c’est sur le terrain. Pas ici.

Mamori frissonna à ses mots.

_ Ce qui compte, c’est la victoire, je sais, murmura-t-elle.

Hiruma se redressa.

_ Tu es incapable de gagner dans ton état, lâcha-t-il. Ton esprit est perturbé. Mais ton corps devrait déjà le savoir, fuckin’manager.

Elle sursauta. Alors il savait. La jeune femme baissa la tête :

_ Tu crois que je ne peux pas gagner parce que je culpabilise d’avoir quitté Saikyoudai ?

_ Kekekeke… épargne-moi tes foutus sentiments, fuckin’manager. Si tu ne peux pas gagner, c’est parce que tu es incapable de faire abstraction de qui est en face de toi. Tu seras incapable de nous battre.

Mamori vit rouge.

_ Je l’ai déjà fait ! s’exclama-t-elle.

_ La colère n’est pas suffisant pour alimenter le désir de vaincre à long-terme, répliqua Hiruma.

Il s’éloigna.

_ Reprends-toi, lança-t-il. _Tu n’es pas ce genre de femme._

Mamori sentit son cœur faire un bond. C’était la deuxième fois qu’il lui disait ça, sans qu’elle ne puisse comprendre ce que ça voulait réellement dire.

Hiruma quitta l’immeuble et croisa Takeshi à l’entrée, qui devait certainement attendre Mamori, s’il en jugeait par les deux canettes qu’il tenait dans la main. Le quaterback allait passer devant lui sans rien dire quand le petit ami de Mamori demanda :

_ Pourquoi tu l’as aidée ? Si tu l’avais sortie du jeu, tu aurais gagné le pari.

_ Kekekeke, je n’aime pas les choses trop faciles, fuckin’ binoclard. Et si je dois récupérer cette fuckin’ manager, je préfère que ce soit en parfait état. Pas cette fuckin’épave malade.

Et Hiruma s’en alla, non sans rajouter :

_ A toi de voir si la meilleure chose à faire était de la dénoncer à la ligue, fuckin’binoclard.

Takeshi serra les poings.

Il se sentait s’éloigner de Mamori un peu plus chaque jour. Et chaque jour, elle semblait se rapprocher d’Hiruma, quand bien même ils ne se côtoyaient pas.

.

.

Shuhei contre Takekura.

Mamori avait averti Takami : Gaou allait franchir les lignes. Certes, Tetsuma s’était entraîné pour résister, mais la manager savait qu’il n’allait pas tenir tout le match.

_ C’est pour cela que tu m’as fait pratiquer les spins toute la semaine ? s’étonna l’ex quaterback d’Ojo.

_ Il n’y a personne pour te remplacer en tant que quaterback, répondit Mamori. Sans toi, l’équipe aura un sévère handicap.

Mais la manager n’était pas à l’aise. Cette fois, elle avait refusé le box et s’était assise sur le banc, avec comme indication que les gardes se tiennent suffisamment à distance. Elle étouffait, à être entourée de visages inconnus à tout de bout de champ.

Cette fois, le casque et les écouteurs étaient à terre. Le bruit de la foule lui donnait mal à la tête. La jeune femme tourna la tête et entendit les sons de la guitare d’Akaba, qui l’encourageait…à sa manière.

Le match commença.

.

.

.

_ Wouaw, commenta Yamato à côté d’Agon. Mamori-san demande à changer la ligne à chaque down. Ça risque de lui coûter cher.

_ Personne à Shuhei n’est en mesure de contrer Gaou seul, répliqua Banba. Tant que Takekura est en attaque, Gaou n’a pas besoin de pousser. Mais quand Shuhei récupèrera la balle, Tetsuma seul ne pourra pas l’arrêter.

Hiruma observait en silence. Cette fuckin’manager le savait autant que lui. Leurs chances étaient réduites en attaque. Gaou écraserait Takami à la moindre erreur. Et cette fuckin’manager ferait une erreur, il le savait, quand il la voyait transpirer et être essoufflée sur le terrain.

Il avait raison.

Ce qui devait arriver arriva. Takami s’était poussé à temps, et fit la passe à temps. Il évita Gaou. Mais pas Tetsuma. Ce dernier hurlait sur le terrain, cramponné à son ventre.

Mizuki s’agitait sur le terrain.

_ Ah ! Qu’est-ce qu’il s’est passé ? Qu’est-ce qu’on va faire ?

Comme à chaque fois qu’il cherchait un coupable, il se tourna vers Mamori, furieux :

_ Pourquoi vous l’avez mis face à ce monstre ? Vous auriez dû penser à toutes les alternatives.

Mamori était choquée. Elle avait complètement oublié de protéger Tetsuma, tant elle était accaparée par la sécurité de Takami. C’était une grosse erreur qui leur avait coûté un membre indispensable de la ligne de défense.

_ Je n’ai pas eu le choix, répondit-elle, bien qu’elle savait que cela ne changerait rien.

Mizuki pointa un doigt accusateur sur elle.

_ Savez-vous combien ça va nous coûter en réhabilitation ? Vous savez bien que cet idiot de Testuma n’était pas capable d’affronter un gros tas comme Gaoû !

Une ombre menaçante se dessina derrière lui.

_ Qu’est-ce que t’as dit sur Tetsuma ?

Tous se retournèrent pour voir Gaoû debout, les dominant de sa haute taille. Mizuki balbutia en reculant alors que Mamori se levait pour intervenir : elle se rappelait très bien de ce dont Gaoû était capable.

Lorsque le linebacker de Takekura fit un geste pour se saisir de l’homme, Mamori lança :

_ Ça suffit !

Tous se tournèrent vers elle. Gaoû haussa les sourcils :

_ Hein ?

Mamori avait des cernes sous les yeux et elle transpirait. Son souffle était court. Gaou fit un pas vers elle.

Dans les gradins, Yamato et Taka tentaient à grand-peine de retenir Ikkyu qui hurlait :

_ Ce bâtard…comment ose-t-il s’approcher de Mamori-san ! Laissez-moi que je lui donne une bonne leçon !

Agon jeta un coup d’œil à Hiruma. Ce dernier marmonna :

_ Tch… Cette fuckin’manager.

Et il se leva de son siège.

Sur le terrain, Mamori recula d’un pas :

_ Tu n’as pas le droit de faire du mal à qui que ce soit de l’équipe, prévint-elle, sinon, tu seras disqualifié.

Elle tenait son bloc-notes serré contre elle. Puis…ce fut si rapide qu’elle-même ne comprit pas ce qu’il se passait. En même pas deux secondes, Gaou avait foncé, exterminant tous les gardes sur son passage pour lever une main qui s’arrêta à deux centimètre du cou de Mamori. Cette dernière était pétrifiée sous la rapidité de l’action.

_ C’est donc toi le cerveau de l’équipe, dit Gaou. Anezaki Mamori. Débauchée de Saikyoudai pour entraîner les Shuhei White Angels.

Cette dernière ne répondit pas, encore le souffle coupé par ce qui venait de se passer. Gaou la touchait seulement du bout des doigts, mais elle savait déjà qu’elle aurait un bleu.

_ Note bien ça, manager, dit Gaoû de sa voix terrifiante. Il m’a suffi de 2.4 secondes pour arriver à toi. Imagine combien ce sera facile à attraper ton quaterback.

C’en fut trop pour Mamori : elle tomba à genoux, les yeux hagards face à la vérité. Gaoû avait raison. Rien ne pourrait l’arrêter. Puis, tous entendirent des bruits de tirs dans la foule.

_ Toi…Fuckin’manager !

La jeune femme fit volte-face vers Hiruma qui avait arrêté de tirer.

_ Tch… déjà deux semaines et t’as déjà oublié le plus important dans ce sport.

Mamori ouvrit de grands yeux. Cela faisait des jours qu’elle évitait soigneusement Hiruma. Et maintenant il était là, en train de lui parler. Avait-il toujours été aussi grand ?

_ Hey…Hey ! appela un membre du staff. Vous n’avez pas le droit de communiquer avec des membres de l’équipe ! Retournez à votre place.

Hiruma lui tira dans les pieds avant de retourner à Mamori.

_ Si tu crois que seul le talent suffit pour gagner, alors fous le camp, lança-t-il. Tu n’as aucune chance de gagner.

Comme il s’y attendait, Mamori lui hurla dessus :

_ Qu’est-ce que t’as dit ?

_ Le football américain, c’est deux équipes qui s’affrontent. Pas un fuckin’dinosaure contre une armée de fuckin’crevettes.

Mamori ouvrit de grands yeux. Il avait raison. Hiruma eut un rire sadique puis tourna les talons. Il rajouta par-dessus son épaule :

_ A toi de jouer, fuckin’manager. N’oublie pas qu’on a rendez-vous en finale.

Mamori resta silencieuse. Puis sourit en voyant le quaterback s’en aller.

_Hiruma-kun, nous nous affronterons définitivement en finale._

.

.

.


	5. Chapter 5

 

_ C’est…c’est impossible, balbutia Takeshi.

_ Tu sembles surpris, se moqua Mamori.

_ Shuhei en demi-finale ! Je n’arrive pas à croire qu’on ait vaincu Takekura.

Il tenait le papier de ses mains tremblantes.

_ Mais ils avaient Gaou ! Tu m’as dit que personne ne pouvait rivaliser contre lui ! Rappelle-toi, nous avions établi les stratégies ensemble, insista Takeshi.

_ Un seul joueur ne fait pas l’équipe, répondit Mamori en buvant une gorgée de café noir en grimaçant. Je ne pouvais pas focaliser ma stratégie uniquement sur Gaou et protéger Takami. C’est sur le terrain qu’on peut adapter les stratégies.

Takeshi n’aimait pas la façon dont elle parlait. Elle lui rappelait :

_ Tu parles comme Hiruma, nota-t-il.

_ Hein ? sursauta Mamori.

_ Cette façon de parler, c’est la même qu’Hiruma. C’est grâce à lui que tu t’es sentie mieux, n’est-ce pas ?

Mamori ne dit rien. Takeshi avait raison.

_ Il n’a fait que te rabaisser au rôle d’une secrétaire depuis qu’il te connaît, nota Takeshi. Comment tu peux encore avaler ses paroles ?

Mamori prit une nouvelle gorgée de café avant de répondre.

_ Que je sache, Hiruma n’était pas là pour m’aider sur le terrain.

_ Mais c’est lui qui t’a aidé avec les organisateurs du tournoi, non ?

Mamori ouvrit de grands yeux.

_ Quoi ?

Takeshi détourna le regard.

_ Je croyais que tu en avais fini avec Saikyoudai, mais apparemment, ça continue. C’est ça qui te rend malade, hein ? Ne pas entraîner Saikyoudai.

Les mains de Mamori se crispèrent sur sa tasse :

_ Takeshi, s’il te plaît…

_ Et tu te sens mieux quand Hiruma te parle.

Mamori fronça les sourcils.

_ Pourquoi tu n’arrêtes pas de me parler d’Hiruma, Takeshi ? Ta jalousie commence à devenir envahissante.

_ Je ne suis pas jaloux, je te trouve juste naïve. Tu ne sais donc pas qu’Hiruma a planifié de te faire perdre ?

_ Hiruma _et son équipe_ prévoient de gagner contre Shuhei White Angels. Ce n’est pas un scoop. Hiruma veut juste d’un combat à la loyale. Que je sois au meilleur de ma performance pour me battre correctement.

_ Tu n’arriveras pas à le battre.

Mamori fut si surprise qu’elle en lâcha sa tasse. Takeshi la regardait de ses yeux froids.

_ Si un simple homme est capable de te rendre malade, tu ne pourras pas le battre. Hiruma va lire tous tes mouvements. Et tu ne pourras pas aller contre lui.

_ Je l’ai déjà fait et je l’ai déjà battu, rétorqua Mamori. Et je croyais que tu étais de mon côté ! Pourquoi tu me dis ça, maintenant ? Pourquoi penses-tu que je ne pourrai pas le vaincre ?

Takeshi se leva lentement. Et il la planta là.

_Parce que tu l’aimes trop._

.

.

.

_ Quelques jours plus tard _

 

_ Vous avez entendu la nouvelle ? hurla Ikkyu.

Il n’eut qu’à regarder la tête des autres pour savoir que la nouvelle s’était déjà répandue : Anezaki Mamori n’aura pas le droit de manager les Shuhei White Angels pour la finale entre Shuhei White Angels et les Saikyoudai Wizards.

_ C’est quand même injuste, dit Yamato lentement.

_ Injuste ? A Shinruuji, on appellerait ça le karma, répliqua Agon. Bien fait pour elle.

_ Mais elle n’a pas triché ! protesta Jumonji. Nous n’avons pas appliqué sa stratégie, que je sache !

Hiruma mâchonnait son chewing-gum sans répondre.

_ Hiruma…, tenta Ikkyu.

_ Ce n’est pas notre problème. Concentrez-vous sur le match, fuckin’nabots.

_ Mais…

Un tir de sommation les fit taire.

_ Les affaires de cette fuckin’manager ne nous empêcheront pas de gagner le tournoi, dit-il d’un ton froid habituel. Si elle a voulu nous aider et s’est fait prendre, ce n’est pas notre problème, tant qu’on est lavés de tout soupçon.

Tous serraient la mâchoire, sauf Agon qui arborait un sourire approbateur.

Quand tous allèrent à l’entraînement, Hiruma se fendit finalement d’un sourire sadique.

_ Tch…ce fuckin’binoclard…

.

.

.

_ Mais…ils ne t’ont rien dit de plus ? demanda Takeshi.

Mamori secoua la tête.

_ Non. Apparemment, ils ont visionné des heures de matchs pour retrouver les exacts signes que j’avais faits et ils ont conclu qu’il s’agissait bien d’une indication.

_ C’est injuste ! se récria son petit ami. Pourquoi toi tu es pénalisée et pas Saikyoudai ?

_ Parce que rien n’indique si Hiruma a bien reçu mes indications, soupira Mamori. En même temps, il n’a pas fait une passe à Ikkyu comme je le lui avais indiqué.

Takeshi était indigné par la situation : mais plus encore, il semblait se rendre compte qu’il était le seul.

_ Ça ne semble pas te déranger plus que ça.

Takeshi la regarda manger avec appétit le contenu de son bentô.

_ Bien sûr que si, répondit Mamori. Mais je ne peux pas encore me laisser affamée à cause d’une simple destitution. Les derniers matchs étaient assez pénibles.

Son petit ami fronça les sourcils.

_ C’est tout ? Tu as travaillé si dur pour en arriver là, j’aurai cru que tu serais un peu plus… déçue.

Mamori prit une gorgée de café noir et soupira :

_ Que veux-tu que je fasse, Takeshi ? Tu veux que je pleure ? Que je crie ? Il y a quelques semaines tu avais peur parce que je ne mangeais pas, que je ne dormais pas...tu disais que ma santé devait être ma priorité. C’est le cas maintenant…

Takeshi lui retira la canette des mains.

_ Ça t’arrange, n’est-ce pas ? lâcha-t-il d’un ton sérieux. De ne pas avoir à affronter Saikyoudai.

Mamori demeura pensive pendant un moment, puis finit par ranger ses affaires.

_ C’est vrai, avoua-t-elle. Je ne peux juste pas le faire. J’ai épuisé toutes mes réserves de colère lors des derniers matchs. La colère n’est pas suffisante pour alimenter mon désir de victoire à long-terme.

 Takeshi fronça les sourcils.

_ C’est très grave ce que tu dis, répliqua-t-il. Tu veux dire que tu ne serais pas prête à mener Shuhei White Angels à la victoire pour le bien de Saikyoudai ?

_ Ce n’est pas ce que j’ai dit, protesta Mamori. Je dis simplement que les raisons pour lesquelles j’ai rejoint Shuhei en premier lieu n’étaient pas les bonnes. Et maintenant que j’ai remarqué à quel point j’en ai été malade, j’estime que c’est mieux d’arrêter maintenant.

Mamori sentit un frisson lui parcourir la nuque quand elle croisa le regard noir de son petit ami.

_ Je n’arrive pas à croire que tu puisses abandonner aussi facilement…, murmura-t-il. Je te croyais plus combative que ça ! Prête à tout pour être au sommet.

_ Je n’ai pas dit que j’arrêterai d’être manager, répondit Mamori en haussant les épaules. Il y a d’autres moyens d’atteindre le sommet. Si je peux ne pas me perdre en cours de route, c’est mieux.

_ Tu t’es déjà perdue en route, Mamori, répliqua Takeshi d’une voix sombre.

Et il se leva.

Il devait régler ce problème au plus vite.

.

.

.

Hiruma avait piraté l’ensemble de la base de données de la ligue, aussi surveillait-il de près ce qu’il se passait du côté des Shuhei White Angels.

Maintenant que Mamori était hors de la compétition, il était impossible que les White Angels aillent sur le terrain sans un manager, où c’était la défaite assuré. Et évidemment, ce fuckin’gros de Mizuki devait pleurer sur l’argent dépensé pour le transfert de Mamori, maintenant hors de la course. Et ce fut à ce moment qu’il vit le changement sur la liste de l’équipe de Shuhei.

_ Kekekekeke… En plein dans mon piège, fuckin’binoclard, murmura Hiruma.

 _Manager : Minazawa Takeshi_.

.

.

.

Mamori n’apprit la nouvelle que la veille du match, et ce par Takeshi lui-même. Il lui expliqua qu’après discussion avec Mizuki, ce dernier avait accepté au vu de ses compétences. La jeune femme n’était pas en colère ou indignée, car après tout, elle n’était pas du genre jalouse, mais prête à assumer les conséquences de ses actes. Cependant, le fait que Takeshi ait été choisi était étrange.

_ Tu vas être le nouveau manager ? s’enquit-elle, surprise. Mais… tu n’y connais rien au football américain !

_ Tu sous-estimes mes capacités, répondit Takeshi en prenant un bloc-notes qu’il ouvrit pour gribouiller sur une page déjà pleine de croquis de formation. J’ai appris les règles en à peine quelques heures et j’ai visionné plusieurs matchs.

_ Mais…

_ Sans compter que je t’ai vu travailler de nombreuses heures, j’ai pratiquement déjà les bases du métier...

Mamori ne put que dire un simple « Oh… », mais quelque chose la dérangeait inexplicablement dans cette situation, et elle le sentait. Takeshi aussi le remarqua car il s’approcha d’elle.

_ Mamori, dit-il doucement en posant ses mains sur ses épaules. C’est pour toi que je fais ça.

Et il l’attira dans une étreinte protectrice. Mamori se laissa faire, habituée.

_ Pour moi ? répéta-t-elle.

_ Tu avais raison l’autre jour, murmura Takeshi en serrant plus fort. Tu ne peux pas gagner si c’est au prix de ta santé. Je n’ai pas fait assez attention à tes sentiments et je t’ai poussé sans savoir que tu avais déjà atteint ta limite.

Mamori cligna des yeux surprise. Et il relâcha son étreinte pour la regarder.

_ Je ne sais pas, murmura Mamori, partagée. C’est si soudain, je veux dire… Pourquoi Mizuki n’a-t-il pas pris quelqu’un d’autre, de plus expérimenté ? Je veux dire… il faut mémoriser toutes les stratégies des White Angels, savoir quand les utiliser…

_ J’arrive à le faire, coupa Takeshi avec un sourire. Même Takami-san a été très impressionné à l’entraînement.

_ Il y a eu un entraînement ? répéta Mamori, choquée. Mais…l’équipe ne s’entraîne que le soir normalement !

Takeshi la lâcha pour finir de rassembler ses affaires dans son sac.

_ Eh bien, ils le faisaient pour s’accorder à ton emploi du temps, mais maintenant que tu n’as plus le droit de t’approcher du terrain de football de Shuhei, j’ai bougé l’entraînement à l’après-midi. Il y a plusieurs nouvelles stratégies que j’ai créées qui pourront servir

Il lui adressa un sourire.

_ Je veux donner à Shuhei la victoire qu’ils méritent, dit Takeshi, avant de sortir. Et je le fais pour toi, parce que je sais que c’est ce que tu leur aurais donné s’il n’y avait pas eu cette stupide décision de la part du comité du tournoi.

_ Takeshi…

_ Je te retrouve plus tard ! Je vais être en retard, si je continue à bavarder ici.

Mamori le regarda partir, se sentant étrangement vide de l’intérieur.

.

.

.

Takeshi croisa Hiruma en descendant les escaliers. Il était certain que la rencontre n’était, encore une fois, pas fortuite. Et il avait raison.

_ Kekekeke, alors comme ça, c’est toi le nouveau manager de Shuhei, hein ? Tu es vraiment désespéré.

_ Il n’est pas question que je laisse Saikyoudai gagner.

_ Hoo ? Prêt à tout pour garder ta fuckin’petite amie, n’est-ce pas ?

_ Il ne s’agit pas que de ça. Je ne peux pas laisser une ordure comme toi gagner.

_ Epargne-moi tes conneries, fuckin’binoclard. Et tu as déjà perdu à la minute où tu l’as dénoncée. Qu’est-ce qu’il se passerait si elle apprenait ça, hein ? Tu crois qu’elle te pardonnerait ?

_ C’est du chantage ?

_ Kekekeke… juste une simple question.

Takeshi pivota vers lui pour lui adresser un sourire malin.

_ Est-ce que Mamori est capable de pardonner l’homme qu’elle aime, même s’il lui brise le cœur ? Je pense que tu connais déjà la réponse.

Et il s’en alla, sous les yeux d’Hiruma dont le sourire s’effaça progressivement..

.

.

Mamori était à la bibliothèque en train de finir un devoir à rendre, mais le cœur n’y était pas. Elle soupirait, pensant à une ère qui s’en allait. Finalement, elle était contente que Takeshi puisse reprendre le poste de manager de Saikyoudai… mais en même temps elle sentait une espèce de mal-être l’envahir en se rappelant de leur dernière conversation.

« Sera-t-il vraiment capable de gérer l’équipe ? » se demandait-elle.

Takeshi disait qu’il avait fait ça pour elle, et elle était heureuse d’avoir un petit ami aussi attentionné que lui.

Une icône apparut sur le bureau de son ordinateur. C’était un e-mail de la part d’Hiruma. Il n’y avait qu’une bande sonore. Une conversation entre Mizuki et…

_ Takeshi ? murmura-t-elle, surprise.

.

.

.

_ 3…2…1…

Il avait compté avec un sourire carnassier, et bien sûr, son téléphone sonna à cet instant précis. Hiruma savait d’expérience que, lorsqu’il y avait un problème, Mamori n’était pas du genre à en parler. Sauf quand ça le concernait, elle n’hésitait pas à être franche et venir le confronter.

C’était sans doute cette facilité de communication entre eux qui avait fait d’eux un duo de travail magnifique.

_ Tu me déranges, fuckin’ex-manager, dit-il en décrochant.

Il s’attendait à, comme d’habitude, qu’elle lui hurle dessus, qu’elle le traite de tous les noms, qu’il réponde de manière sarcastique et qu’entre eux se retrouve cette dynamique qu’il y avait jadis.

Mais à la place, il eut un silence posé.

_ Oh ? Est-ce que la fuckin’ex-manager est déçue par son fuckin’petit ami ?

Puis, finalement, il entendit un rire bref, qui le fit hausser un sourcil.

_ Tu es naïf si tu crois que je ne suis pas heureuse que Takeshi soit manager, entendit-il finalement.

Cette fuckin’manager était dans le déni le plus total.

_ Tu ne sais pas tout ce qu’il a fait pour moi, tout ce qu’il est capable de faire pour me rendre heureuse, termina Mamori.

_ Tch… Ce fuckin’binoclard n’est pas prêt à faire quoi que ce soit pour toi, fuckin’manager.

_ Crois-moi, Hiruma-kun. Quand on aime quelqu’un, on peut tout faire pour cette personne.

Le quaterback savait le sens caché qu’il y avait derrière ces paroles, mais la jeune femme ne lui laissa pas le temps de méditer dessus et enchaîna :

_ J’ai peut-être fait l’erreur de croire que j’étais l’as de l’équipe. Mais personne n’est irremplaçable dans ce monde. C’est bien toi qui l’a dit, n’est-ce pas ?

_ J’ai simplement dit qu’il ne fallait jamais dépendre complètement d’un seul élément, rectifia Hiruma.

_ C’est pratiquement la même idée, le fait qu’on ne peut pas compter sur une seule personne. Et Shuhei White Angels ne dépend pas de moi uniquement. Cela ne les empêchera pas de gagner.

Elle l’entendit éclater de rire à l’autre bout du fil.

_ Ces fuckin’bâtards vont se faire éclater. Ton fuckin’copain n’arrivera jamais à rivaliser avec mon génie.

_ Ne sous-estime pas Takeshi.

_ Je ne sous-estime jamais mes adversaires. Mais je sais que je vais l’éclater. Et tu devrais penser à en faire de même, fuckin’manager.

_ Hein ?

_ Kekekekekeke…c’est un schéma qui se répète, n’est-ce pas, fuckin’manager ?

Mamori fronça les sourcils.

_ Hiruma-kun…

_ Bientôt, tu la ressentiras à nouveau, et quand ça arrivera, tu seras prête à écraser tous tes opposants…

_ De quoi tu parles… Qu’est-ce que tu… ?

Mais Hiruma avait déjà raccroché.

_ Kekekeke, la rage, fuckin’manager, murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

.

.

.

Mamori était adossée au mur de l’université de Shuhei, les yeux fixés droit devant elle. Elle avait mis ses écouteurs et réécoutait encore une fois la bande sonore qu’Hiruma lui avait envoyée.

Takeshi l’aimait tellement, elle le savait. De cet amour pur. Il était prêt à tout pour elle. Il prenait la charge qu’elle avait sur les épaules pour qu’elle se sente mieux. Il la poussait toujours à donner le meilleur d’elle-même. C’était quelque chose qu’Hiruma ne pouvait pas comprendre. Faire quelque chose pour quelqu’un d’autre, par amour.

L’ex-manager ferma les yeux.

_ C’est quelque chose qu’il ne peut pas comprendre, murmura-t-elle pour elle-même.

_ Mamori ?

La concernée tourna la tête et vit Takeshi qui la regardait avec surprise.

_ Je ne savais pas que tu m’attendais, répondit ce dernier.

Sa petite amie ne sut pas quoi dire pour le moment que déjà son petit ami la prenait par l’épaule pour les faire marcher, jetant un coup d’œil par-dessus son épaule.

_ Je ne veux pas que tu aies d’ennuis, dit-il. Après tout, tu n’es pas censée prendre contact avec nous.

_ Tout va bien, le rassura Mamori. Je voulais juste être sûre que tu t’en sortais.

_ Rien de spécial, l’entraînement avance bien. J’ai voulu optimiser les performances de Tetsuma. Il a de l’endurance, mais sur une ligne de défense, c’est la force qui doit primer.

_ Mais…, hésita Mamori. Tetsuma est utilisé pour les stratégies défensives.

Takeshi la regarda avec un air ennuyé.

_ Mamori, il faut que tu arrêtes de t’inquiéter pour Shuhei. Je sais quoi faire. Tu ne me fais pas confiance ?

_ Je te fais confiance ! se récria Mamori, soucieuse de ne pas lui faire de mal. Mais Tetsuma ne va pas réussir à…

_ J’ai dû revoir toutes tes stratégies lorsque je suis devenu manager de l’équipe, soupira Takeshi. Les tiennes étaient un peu trop défensives et focalisées sur Tetsuma-san. Je pense qu’une stratégie offensive est de mise. Takami-san a un fabuleux lancer, j’ai pensé qu’il pouvait tenter les passes longues plus souvent.

Mamori retint un long soupir.

_ Tu sais, je pourrais t’aider, suggéra-t-elle. J’ai étudié les performances des Wizards de Saikyoudai et j’ai été assez longtemps manager des White Angels !

Takeshi eut un sourire et l’invita à marcher à ses côtés.

_ Je sais que tu veux aider, Mamori, dit-il avec tendresse. Mais je ne pense pas que tu puisses faire quoi que ce soit. Je ne veux pas avoir d’ennuis et je ne veux pas que tu aies des ennuis. Si l’on savait que tu traînais du côté des terrains… l’équipe pourrait avoir des ennuis.

Mamori était déçue mais hocha la tête. Elle savait que Takeshi ne voulait que la protéger.

_ Tu as raison, soupira-t-elle.

Elle avait beau savoir que Takeshi ne voulait que son bien et celui de l’équipe, étrangement chaque parole de sa part était comme un poignard de glace plongé en plein cœur.


End file.
